Betaine radical-containing siloxane compounds are well known in the art as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,654,161 (Japanese Patent Publication No. 16418/1988), 4,496,705, and 4,609,750, for example. They are widely used as surface active agents in shampoo, conditioners and other hair cleaning compositions.
However, prior art well-known betaine radical containing siloxane compounds are limited in their ability to reduce surface tension. Therefore, there is a need for a siloxane compound which when blended in hair cleaning compositions, can further improve the feel including hair texture and smooth combing.
Synthesis of such prior art betaine radical-containing siloxane compounds involves autoclaving because dimethyl amine having a low boiling point of 7.degree. C. is used. This is not only disadvantageous in mass production because of low yields and increased costs, but also arises a safety problem.